Pushing Her Into Another Mans Arms
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: "This man was not her boyfriend cody, this was her best friend Sheamus. She gasped and jumped out of the bed, what happened last night that made her sleep with her best friend." This Is M Trust lol


_**Hi everyone this is my next one shot i love Kaitmus also there is some CameronxCody i feel like there should be some fics about Cameron but there is none so i just gave her a little cameo until i get around to pairing her with superstars, if you have any suggestions as to who i should pair her up with, i will do it and i will dedicate it to you just send me the pair and the simplest of plots and i can do it i can also do cameron and cody too it just seemed fitting cuz he seems to have a liking to the ebony women since he is engaged to one in real life. Okay i will shut up and you can get to reading... Please let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Kaitlyn woke up with a pounding headache, she felt the sun shining against her face. She winced cracking her eyes open having the sun beam into her eyes.

she felt around only to feel that she wasn't in her bed, the sheets felt like silk on her skin... Skin, she then realized that she was naked, shred calmed down thinking that she was in cody's bed.

She turned around wrapping her arms around his torso but felt a much broader expanse of skin.

She opened her eyes to see the ginger hair of a pale man, her eyes widened and she scooted back several inches.

This man was not her boyfriend cody, this was her best friend Sheamus. She gasped and jumped out of the bed, what happened last night that made her sleep with her best friend.

Or maybe they didn't they could have been just sleeping, but she was sorely mistaken when she walked into the bathroom to see hickies and love bites all over her neck and breasts, she reached in between her thighs to see if there was any other evidence of their night.

She sighed when she felt the slickness of her and Sheamus mixed cum, leading her to believe they had finished not too long ago, she became upset her eyes watering.

she scratched at her neck and body leaving angry red marks all over her, weeping and sobbing. with a defeated sigh she turned on the shower and washed her body clean of what evidence of her and sheamus' night was left, Kaitlyn closed her eyes trying to make sense of what had happened.

_"Katie you don't need him I love you and i don't want ya to get hurt why don't ya believe me? sheamus asked hurt clear in his voice "I don't believe you because i know cody loves me." she yelled waving her hands everywhere._

_he walked up to Kaitlyn wrapping his arms around her body "does he make ya feel wanted and loved every single second of the day like i can? does he satisfy you in every way possible? does he kiss you like this? he begged her._

_she looked confused "like wha-" he interrupted her by passionately kissing her in the lips._

_he licked and nipped on her bottom lip until she gave him access to her tongue, once she felt his tongue enter her mouth she moaned pushing her body against his._

_Her body was betraying her mind, she pushed the palms of her hands into his chest in a vain attempt to push him off of her but her heart overpowered and demanded her to keep going._

_They both pulled back for air and she stared at him "i- i can't do this to cody, i'm sorry Sheamus but i just can't, please forgive me.?" she begged._

_he wrapped his hands around her shoulders "its okay lass don't blame yerself, i will always love ya and i will wait for ye,but i will never give up on ya, and i will never abandon ye for any reason. if ya decide to dump cody for any reason, call me okay i love ya."_

She snapped back into reality when the shower turned cold, she wished she could remember something else but she couldn't. Kaitlyn wrapped one of the fluffy hotel bathroom towels around her wet body.

seeing that all the red marks accept the hickies disappeared she walked back into the bedroom to find Sheamus still snoring away, she could see that she had made an impact on him as well because she seen the red scratch marks on his back as he was lying on his stomach the sheets covering the parts of him that she wanted to see the most.

The parts that she had dreamed of ever since she met him, she would always eye fuck him every time he was in her presence.

She looked at him he was oblivious to what was going to happen when he woke up. She searched for the clothes that she assumed she came here with.

She walked into the living room of the hotel suite to find her pajama shorts, top and bra lying in front of the couch.. but where was her underwear.

_Kaitlyn's head was spinning from what she just experienced, all she wanted to do was take some sleeping pills and sleep in bed, she loved Sheamus so much but she really didn't want to hurt cody's feelings because she also loved him but not in the way she loved Sheamus._

_he made her feel so good from the way he smiled at her, to the way his voice sounded when he flirted with her, his accent was thicker than usual and it made her woman parts tingle with excitement._

_When she parked her car in the parking garage of the hotel and rode the elevator to the room she and cody shared._

_When she arrived at the door she heard sighs and moans coming from the room, getting louder and louder as the seconds past of her standing there stunned that it was her boyfriend making half of those sound._

_The other voice sounded very familiar, and she was about to find out who that other person was in the room._

_Kaitlyn brushed her blonde-raven locks behind her back, reached into her pocket to pull out her room key card._

_She hastily slid the card in the door to open the door as fast as she could. Kaitlyn gasped at the sight she seen before her._

_cody was fucking one of her best friends Cameron he had her propped up on her knees him behind her fucking her brains out, no he wasn't fucking her he was making love to her, she had her hands curled around his neck bending her neck to kiss him._

_Kaitlyn could tell he was making love to her because he was whispering sweet things in her ear, his hands splayed over her stomach._

_They were both completely oblivious to her standing there until Cameron broke the kiss and they both opened their eyes to see Kaitlyn standing there with tears in her eyes._

_Cameron screamed and jumped from cody hiding her body under the covers, "K-kaitlyn i can explain" Cody stammered hiding under the covers just as Cameron did._

_Kaitlyn eerily stayed calm and wiped her tears "Please explain this to me." she crossed her arms waiting for an answer._

_As it turns out their relationship stemmed from their storyline with the rhode scholars, The bellas, and Brodus Clay's team, they had hung out a couple of times that Kaitlyn was out with Sheamus and AJ and Punk._

_They kissed and one thing lead to another and they had been having sex for about 3 weeks. Kaitlyn listened to their story but tears started streaming down her face when he mentioned Sheamus._

_She felt really guilty that she rejected him for this,This really wasn't what she wanted._

_she wanted to spend her days with her best friend, and nights with her lover sheamus, but she couldn't do that to cody, but now she had no excuse._

_Kaitlyn was now free, free to love sheamus. Kaitlyn silently nodded and proceeded to pack all of her things, set the key of the room on the table and headed out the door not knowing what to do or where to go, she went to the only place she would feel safe with._

_When she arrived at sheamus door she hesitated thinking of all the scenarios that could play out. He could either hate her forever and slam the door in her face or he would be tender and caring for her saying sweet thing to her to cheer her up._

_She really hoped that it was the second one because if he rejected her she would just break. She decided to take that risk , knocking on the door she waited impatiently, when the door swung open and there stand sheamus standing in boxers._

_God he looked sexy, his hair was not spiked making him look even more attractive to her than she ever "Kaitlyn what are ya doin here, Ain't ya supposed to be with cody?" she suddenly burst into tears falling into his arms, he pulled her into his room._

_he didn't ask any question he lead her into the bathroom leaving her alone to change into her Pajamas._

Kaitlyn remembered that little snippet, she felt the tears bubble up back to the surface. Cody Cheated on her? and with Cameron of all people, she was one of her closest friends.

She shook it off telling herself that if he wouldn't have done it, then she would have herself with Sheamus... Sheamus was in that room lying naked waiting for her to come in there and demand for him to make love to her.

She got excited at this thought, dropping her towel she sauntered into the bedroom completely naked, she climbed up on the bed making it shake.

Kaitlyn touched his shoulder shaking him lightly, he stirred but did not wake up, she shook harder making his eyes flutter open "Sheamus.." Kaitlyn called seductively.

Kaitlyn bent down to kiss behind his ear making him moan "hey Katie" she stated calmly eyeing her body seductively "wait why aren't you freaking out do you remember what happened last night? she asked confused to why he wasn't freaking out that he was sitting here naked with his best friend about to jump him "well ya i've been drinking a little longer than ye have lassie." he stated cooly

_Sheamus looked at Kaitlyn downing all of his beer that he had bought to drown his sorrows of her rejecting him but it looks like both of them are drowning their sorrows, they were taking turns drinking every single can of his beer "Ya know i really thought he loved me, but i don really know whay I'm sad anyway i never loved him love you, baby." she slurred putting her hands on his cheeks their lips inches away from each other. "I love ya too katie" he slurred kissing her sloppily. His hands roaming her petite body._

Sheamus looked into her eyes as he finished the story 'so our first time together was a drunken fuck and i dont even remember it!" she yelled putting her arms around herself,

he unwrapped her arms from around herself holding her wrists "baby its okay because i remember it perfectly and we made love, but we could relive it now right?"

her eyes softened as she leaned in to kiss him. He laid her down kissing her neck leaving more hickies getting moans of appreciation "mm sheamus do you know how many times i dreamed about this?"

he detached himself from her neck and smirked "as many times as i have." she giggled but it died into a moan when he attached his lips to her nipple "oh sheamus" Kaitlyn keened.

He reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair yanking it back into the pillow, which made her beg even more "please Sheamus make love to me i love you so much" she begged spurring sheamus into a frenzy. He tore himself away from her grabbing her legs and hoisting them up onto his shoulders, not bothering to put a condom on, he lined himself up with her entrance looking up at her face all he seen was her eyes lidded heavy with lust granting him entrance to her love tunnel.

Without a second thought he pushed into her forcing out a scream from Kaitlyn, she could feel the burn and pinch of him stretching her, she wondered why she didn't feel it this morning when she woke up.

she snapped out of it when she heard sheamus groan with pleasure "mm you like that sheamus, ramming your cock inside of my tight pussy, sheamus this is all yours no one can have its yours and yours alone, my pussy belongs to you." Kaitlyn panted out gritting her teeth.

Sheamus only gave out a possessive growl and gripped her hips tighter.

Kaitlyn could feel that tingling sensation that told her she was going to orgasm and this one was big. Kaitlyn was moaning and screaming loudly at this point all she could do was find purchase in his deep red hair and scratch his back.

he kissed her hard trying to hold back from blowing his load but he wouldn't have to wait long as he felt her tight walls clenching tighter and tighter, she let out a guttural moan from the back of her throat signaling thats she was in the middle of a powerful orgasm.

This triggering his spilling his hot seed into her waiting womb, letting out rope after rope of cum seep into her and expletives flying out of his mouth.

Their bodies drop onto the bed, the room silent except for their heavy breathing and panting. Kaitlyn broke the silence "i have never had sex like that in my whole life." she panted leaning over to kiss him on the mouth "i love you so much." she said snuggling into his arms pulling the satin sheet over their bodies.

"i love ya too baby please stay with me." he said holding onto her for dear life "forever and ever." she said closing her eyes both falling asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

**Yay finished, okay one thing i want to point out , did anyone see smackdown on 3/22/13 omg sheamus is pulling out all the heel moves lol Also the Itallics are Kaitlyns memories, and one is Sheamus**


End file.
